Life
by Brittdvorak
Summary: all her life Danielle had never fit in. But when she meets Ed will her life change for the better? EdxOC
1. Maybe this year will be different

1

Chapter 1

Maybe this year will be different

All my life I have never fit in. I have always been ostracized. When I started High School it got worse. Maybe the 11th grade would be different. My life at home wasn't great either, my mom was always drinking, and my father is also a drunken idiot. He hurts me, emotionally and physically. I cut myself to make the emotional pain go away. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear.

My name is Danielle Warnes, I am 16, and I go to Central High School. I hope that my junior year will be different. Today is my first day, I just got assigned my new locker, and I don't really like the people I am by, nor do they like me. But there is one face that I did not recognize, He had long golden hair tied back in a braid, and golden eyes to match his hair. He was the most handsome guy I have ever seen, but surely he wouldn't notice me.

The first class of the day, of the year. Art. My teacher is an old man, to me he looked like a rapist. He had name tags on the desk to tell where we were seated, I looked the seat on the right of me. "Edward" it said. Who was Edward? I looked to the left of me "Derek" God how I hate him. Just like the bunch of other people in the school he picked on me too. He was fat and obnoxious.

Everyone took their seat, I was anxious to see who this "Edward" was. It was him. It was that handsome guy I had seen at my locker. "Hello" He said as he smiled. "Um uh Hi" I replied, not being used to people talking to me.

"I'm Ed." He said sticking out his right hand for me to shake.

I looked down at this hand it was fake. But I didn't want him to think badly of me so I shook it immediately.

"Hi I'm Danielle" I said.

"Ew don't talk to her new kid" Derek said. My smile quickly faded.

"And why not?" Edward replied.

"Because, she's just not cool, nobody likes her."

"Really? Why don't you try getting to know people before you judge them."

"You know what Shortie-" Derek was quickly cut off by "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Edward Elric would you be quiet, we're about to begin class" Mr. Hoffmann retorted. Followed by a grunt my Ed.

"Thank you" I whispered to Edward.

"No prob."

The next few classes were all the same, except Ed wasn't in any of them. But then computer class came and we where allowed to pick where ever we wanted to sit. I sat all the way in the corner and to my surprise Edward came and sat next to me.

"Hi, again" He said with his beautiful smile on his face. I smiled back in response. I have never smiled so much in one day in a long while, and the day wasn't even over yet. Maybe, just maybe this year will be better.

"Thank you Edward" Mr. Wallace said while marking something on his clipboard he always carried with him.

(A/N: All the teachers in this fic will be based on my teacher that I had, and yes this teacher always carried around a clipboard taking off points when we disrupted the class.)

"But class didn't even start yet!" Edward said. Just as he said that the bell rang. "Thank you again"

"WHAT?"

"Another point taken away, oh, this is going to be an interesting year Mr. Elric."

Next was the worse part of the day. Lunch. Everybody sitting with their friends having a good time. Me sitting by myself, no one even bothers to talk to me. "Hey Danielle!" a voice called out, I turned around and it was Edward. "Do you mind If My brother and I sit with you?"

"Um, no not at all." I said. We found a table with the fewest amount of people.

"This is my brother Al, he is a year younger than I." Ed said

"Hi Al." I said

"Hey, nice to meet you." Al said. "I hope my brother hasn't been giving you any problems."

"Oh no, not at all" I replied.

"Hey Al!" A male voice called from behind him. "O hey Derek!"

"Why is one of the coolest sophomores sitting with these losers?"

"HEY! You sure and hell better not be talking about us!" Ed retorted.

"Who else would I be talking to Shortie?"

"GAHH! I'm not a shortie!"

"Oh, Go cry to your mom" Derek said. (Bad move)

Edward grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face. "You don't know what I would give to cry to my mother."

"Then go and do it" Derek said. He tried to punch him back but was easily blocked. "My mother dead you moron." an angered Edward said. He then punched Derek in the face again. "Ah god damn what is your first made of metal or something?" Edward then took off his glove ( Which was against the dress code but he could care less)

"You little cheater, it really is made of metal, take it off so we can have a fair fight"

"Okay" Edward said as he grinned.

"Brother don't" Al said.

"Your kidding me, this pipsqueak is your brother?" Derek asked.

"Yeah He is!" Al exclaimed

Edward took off his tie and unbutton his school shirt. To reveal his white beater.

"Brother, you know how much it hurts when you put it back on!" Al said trying to convince him to stop, but his brother was to hard headed to listen to Al's advice. The whole school had now gained interest, but I was too mesmerized by his muscles.

Edward took off his arm and threw it to Al.

"You really are a freak" Derek said, but was met by a punch to the face. After this some teacher came and broke the fight up. They where both sent to the principals office. I later learned that they where suspended for the next three days.

Ed and asked to walk me home that day. That made me the happiest I had ever been in a long time. Maybe I finally met someone I can trust.

"Nice Ed, you got suspended on the first day of school, and by the way your arm is in my book bag."

After about ten minutes of walking we reached my house, my god awful house. I heard glass breaking and arguing from the inside. My parent where fighting again. Both probably drunk. I hated when they did this, after the were done fighting they would take out the rest of their drunken anger out on me, or at least my dad would.

"Well, I'll see you guys later" I said as I walked toward my home. But Edward grabbed my arm with a look of concern on his face. "Are you sure your gunna be alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I said as I flashed him a smile and walked away.


	2. Sleep

1Chapter 2

"Hey Al, maybe we should stick around for awhile, I'm um worried about her." Edward said.

"Aw Ed has a crush."

"I DO NOT!"

Edward heard scream from inside. "Please dad don't, not again. Please" Danielle said.

"Al its coming from up there!" Ed pointed to the window above them. Ed climbed on a tree nearby and spotted Danielle in her room crying, Her dad had just left her room. Ed slowing crawled on the tree branch that was near her window. He knocked on her window

--

_What's that banging noise? Oh God I hope its not dad again_. I slowly looked up it was Edward knocking on my window. Great he saw me crying. "Can I come in?" Edward asked outside the window. I got up and opened the window, Ed kind of fell in my room. I laughed, for some reason he made me happy.

"I was um worried I heard a lot of screaming and stuff." Edward blushed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then, I guess I'll go"

"No, wait! Can I, Can I come with you to your house for a little while, I just wanna get away from this house for a little bit."

"Yeah sure."

We arrived at Ed and Al's house shortly, I was so happy to get away from the place I called home. Ed and Al lived in an apartment.

Edward was taking a shower.

"You wanna watch T.V.?" Al asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"You know My brother does like you"

"Really?" I blushed.

I turned around to the sound of a door opening. Edward walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. 'He is so gorgeous' I thought. Ed came back out still in his towel. He walked in the living room, I smelled his sweet aroma.

"Brother what are you doing?"

"My boxers are still in the dryer."

"Um maybe I should go." I said. I started to walk towards the door, but was stopped when Ed grabbed my upper arm "Oww" I said. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" ed asked curiously. "Oh no it's just when my dad- uh never mind"

"What did your dad do to you? " Edward asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing, nothing"

"What did he do to you?"

"He hit me"

"What? Why?"

" I don't know, he's always drunk"

"Brother put some pants on." Al said.

"Really I should get going" I said. I started towards the door again. But Edward stood infront of me.

"Do you wanna spend the night? You know, to get away from your father." Edward asked.

"Really? You would let me stay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I guess I could"

"Good, you can sleep on the couch." Edward said.

Ed and Al had prepared a make shift bed for me. They both went to bed. It was late, but I was still awake. Thinking.

_I really like Edward, maybe he liked me too. Don't be silly, know one likes me. But then again no one has ever asked me to stay are their house._

Still no luck following asleep, I shifted to the other side of the couch. I buried my head in the pillow that Ed gave me. The pillow smelled just like him.

_I want a boy who won't be embarrassed to hold my hand in public. Who will introduce me to people as 'the love of his life'. I want a boy who will sit home with me on Friday nights and watch movies with me while I'm sick. I want a boy who will jsut come over my house randomly because he missed me or just wanted to see me. I want a boy who will go for long walks with me when I'm feeling upset so we can just talk. I want a boy who will walk to my house in the pouring rain, knock on my door, pull me outside and kiss me._ _But surely that would never happen to me_,_ because nobody likes me_.

I woke up to the smell of bacon.

" So your finally awake" Edward said.

"Wait I'm supposed to be in school, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you look so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you up"

"Oh."

"You want some breakfast?"

"Yes, please"

He brought me a plate of Eggs bacon and toast.

"Mmm it looks good, thank you"

" No problem"

"This is very good."

Edward flashed me a smile.

Maybe I had found someone that won't hurt me.


	3. Almost

1 Chapter 3

After I had eaten breakfast, I went home to my parents. If you can even call them parents. I went up to my room and look at the new bruises forming on my arms. I think I'm going to go take a shower. I took the usual things with me. A towel, clothes, and a razor blade. I undressed my self and slipped into the warm water. The soap didn't seem to clean me very well. Maybe I need to get rid of the filth that flows through my body. I took the razor blade and dragged it across my wrist. I loved seeing the blood flow out of my arm. It was beautiful really, If anything. It dripped down into the water. The clear water now turning a little red. Sometimes I hoped that I cute a little to deep. I wonder if anybody would care if I died. Probably not. I took the blade again and made some fresh cuts on my forearm. I sighed. Nope not today. Maybe I was to scared to end it all. I got out of the now red water and dried myself off, I put on my clothes and went to my room. I think I'm going to go for a walk. Yes a walk, anything to get away from this place.

I snuck out of the house hoping my dad wouldn't see me. Luckily he didn't. I walked alone, like always. For some reason I wound up at Ed and Al's apartment. I was about to enter the building but I thought _'this is stupid_'I turned around and went home.

Unaware of Danielle trying to visit them. Ed and Al where watching T.V.

"Brother, you really do like her don't you?" Al asked Edward.

Edward Yawned. "No."

"You're a bad liar"

"Shut up"

I woke up. _Great another day of school._ I thought. I slipped on my uniform and I lugged my book bag downstairs, thankfully my dad had already left for work.

The first class of the day Art. Great I have to sit next to Derek, but I also get to sit next to Edward which isn't so bad. I was about to sit down in my seat, but Derek pulled it out from underneath me. I lay on the floor as everybody laughed. But Edward offered me hand and helped me up. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"When are you going to grow up?" Edward asked Derek.

"Oh what are you gunna do hit me with your fake arm again?"

"Don't you ever lump in my reason for this arm you fat son of a bitch!"

"Why do you care about her? She worthless, pathetic, a complete waste of space."

That's when I realized that this is never going to end, unless I end it.

"Uh teacher Can I use the restroom please?" I asked

"Alright but hurry back" Mr. Hoffmann said.

I heard someone say "No don't come back" on my way out. As I walked down the hallway I reached into my skirt pocket and fingered the razor blade. Once I reached the restroom, I pulled it out and began cutting away. I have never seen so much blood flowing out of me at one time. Had I done it? Had I cut deep enough? Everything became dizzy and I had fainted. 10 minutes had past and noone came. Even the girls that did notice me didn't say anything. They just left me there to die. 5 minutes later my teacher in the girls restroom and he noticed me. He reached in his pocket and got his cell phone and called 911. "It'll be alright" He said. I hope not.

Back in the art room Edward was getting worried. He then heard sirens. "Oh god please no" He said out loud. He then got up from his seat and ran down the hallway. The bathroom filled with paramedics. Ed tried to get past them but was pushed away and told to go back to class. Ed didn't listen. Why did he care so much, he had just met her, but he felt like her knew her forever. Still fearing that the girl in the bathroom wasn't Danielle. But his question was answered when they carried her out in a stretcher. "DANIELLE!" Ed yelled. "Edward go back to class!" Mr. Hoffman retorted.

For Ed the school day dragged on for what seemed like days. Finally the last bell had rung. He didn't bother to get Al. He walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for the next bus to arrive to take him to the hospital.

I opened my eyes slowly. Am I alive? Everything was blurry for a moment, but I soon discovered I was in the hospital. Great I am still alive. God damn, why couldn't I have died? I looked down at my arms, they where all bandaged up. Blood seeped threw every now and then. A short while later, the doctor came to inform me that I was on suicide watch. Great just what I needed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

Edward sat in he waiting room for hours. Eventually Al came in to find him sitting there.

"I figured you'd be here"

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing"

" Just admit that you like her Edward. Give her a reason to make it through the night."

Ed thought about that for a few moments. "Yeah, your right" He said. Al smiled in response.

A doctor came to them and told him they could see her.

I awoke once again, to the sound of a door opening. Oh yeah I'm in the hospital, I almost forgot. To my surprise Edward walked threw the door. He actually came to see me. He pulled up a seat and say down.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Because, because no one cares about me, and I just want to die. And like Derek said I'm a useless waste of space."

"No your not I care about you."

"Really?"

"Mhhmm" He slowly leaned down and softly kissed me on the lips.

(A/N: Tear, Tear)

He blushed like crazy when we separated, and so did I.

"W-why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I like you" He grabbed her hand and held it in his for what seemed like an eternity. Then Al walked in. "I see you took my advice." He said.

Edward blushed even more. "Al get out of here!"

We sat and talked for awhile until they finally decided to leave. I was still taken aback by the situation. He liked me, he really did like me. For once I was happy. Even after I had tried to kill myself. Ironic.

The nurse came in a little while later with dinner. I couldn't eat. I still hated myself.

**(A/N: Review please,and thank you to Rachel for giving me ideas ) )**


	4. Back in the real world

1

Today was the day, I could go home. My parents didn't come to visit me one while I was in the hospital. Shows how much they care. Edward and Alphonse came to pick me and bring me home.

"Feeling better?" Al asked as Edward roller me out into the world in the wheelchair the hospital lent to me.

"I guess." I responded.

"So do you wants us to take you home?"

" Yeah."

We walked to my house without saying a word. When my house was in sight I saw my mother and father sitting on the porch, I walked through the door, the didn't say anything. Al waited outside. Edward brought me to my room.

"Are you sure your going to be alright here?" Edward asked as he lay me down on my bed.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Well if anything happens you can talk to me alright?" Edward said hesitantly.

"Okay." I said.

Edward walked out of the door. I watched as him and Al left. Maybe I should have went with them. I don't feel safe here, but I feel safe here. The day passed very slowly. It neared 11 o' clock. I lay down to got to bed. _School tomorrow, great. Maybe I should skip. No I can't do that._ _I'm sick of that place, I'm sick of that place. Derek was right, I am worthless. Im just an accident. A burden, a freak, someone who's broken. Who would love that? Edward wouldn't. I don't blame him, I wouldn't either. _

Maybe today will be different. Maybe not. I went to the first class of the day. Art. God how I hated art. "Welcome back Ms. Warnes" Mr. Hoffmann said. "Yeah" I replied.

"Damn, she's alive" I heard somebody blurt out. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around, it was Edward. "Just ignore them." he said. Derek wasn't here today. He had gotten suspended for saying those horrible things to me. He deserved worse.

Nobody really ridiculed me today. I guess it was because of my recent suicide attempt. It was raining outside. I had to walk home too. I started toward home. Trying to cover myself from the rain I put my arms above my head, It didn't really help. "Hey Danielle!" edward shouted from behind me. "You wanna come to my house?" he asked.

"You mean our house." Al added.

"Uhh, yeah I guess" I said.

"Good. O here put this on" Edward threw my his jacket.

We arrived at their house a short while later.

We watched T.V. most of the night. They offered me dinner but I said I wasn't hungry.

"So Ed, you know homecomings coming up soon right?" Al asked.

"Yeah, so. What's your point?"

"Who are you going to take?"

"Who said I was going?"

"You should take her"

"Shut up Al"

" I saw you kiss her in the hospital"

Edward blushed, as did I.

"Do you wanna go?" Edward asked me.

"Not really, I would just get made fun the whole time." I said.

"No you wouldn't, I'd make sure of it. It'll be just me, you and Al."

"I guess so."

Nothing really happened in the past month, I got teased, but not as often. I still cut myself all the time and I don't eat much, and it was showing. I only weighed 100 pounds. Al took me shopping for a dress one day. I offered to buy it, I guess he wants to surprise his brother. But I'm not pretty, not like those other girls. But could he possibly see different?

As for Me and Edward, we got a little closer. I guess. We haven't kissed since the day at the hospital, but we are spending more time together, maybe he just feels sorry for me and lets me escape from my dad.

My dad, now that's a different story. His beatings have gotten worse. I have shown Ed or Al the bruises, but they'll see soon enough when I have to put on that dress. The only reason I'm going to homecoming is for Ed and Al. I honestly do not want to go, I'm scarred. I've never been to a dance before. But with Edward there maybe it will be alright. God how I love him. But I doubt he feels the same for me. But wait, he did kiss me, or maybe he was being nice. Really nice? Maybe he really does like me.


	5. homecoming

1

I waited for Edward and Alphonse to come pick me up for homecoming. My parents didn't say anything. Not even. "I hope you have fun." Nothing. The door bell rang. Thank god they were here! Edward blushed when he seen me.

"You look, um nice" He said.

"Thank you"I said. _I'm not beautiful, not even pretty._

We walked to the place where it was being held. Since it was dark outside he couldn't see my bruises and cuts on my arm. Not yet anyways.

Once we neared the place I became nervous. I didn't want them to see. Once we got in the didn't notice until we sat down to the table where we were going to eat dinner.

"What the hell." Edward said.

"Did you dad do that?" Al asked.

"Ye-yes" I said.

"You gotta tell someone then" Al said.

"No, I can't if he found out he would just beat me more."

"Then maybe, you can stay with us.". Edward said.

"I um well okay I guess so"

I had my arms under the table so they wouldn't notice my cuts. But it was time to eat. Edward had gotten my food for me so I didn't have to get up. I stared at it.

"What are you waiting for?" Edward asked.

I slowly lifted up my arms and reached for the fork.

"What the hell, I thought you stopped after the hospital!" Edward said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Just don't do it anymore, please."

"I'll try." I said

"Come on lets go dance!"

"Dance?"

"Yeah it'll be fun!"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.. I felt so relaxed, like nothing else in the world mattered. But then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around. It was Derek and a bunch of his friends.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Who would want to dance with you, let alone be around you."

His friends laughed.

"Go to hell" Edward said.

"Excuse me?" Derek said.

"You heard me."

"You shouldn't talk to someone who out ranks you in popularity!"

" I don't care about popularity. And by the way you shouldn't talk to a Major like that"

" Major?"

"Yeah that's right, I'm in the military." He said as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"Please that's fake"

"And where are you gunna get a fake state alchemist pocket watch"

Derek had reached his boiling point and tried the punch Edward in the face but was easily blocked. He beat them all in a matter of seconds.

Danielle was off getting some punch while as this was going on. She got a cup of punch and was going to go sit down when she bumped into some girl, and spilled punch all over her.

"You little bitch!" she said.

"But I didn't mean to"

She slapped her in the face. Some of her friends saw what was going on and broke her away from me. _Damn the bitch slaps hard_. I thought.

"You guys, look at what she did to my dress" The girl told her friends.

"That little bitch," one of them said.

Another said. "Why are you even here? Nobody likes you, If you died nobody would even notice or care."

Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I ran out of the building.

_I keep falling down. I fall, and get up. This is my never-ending cycle. This is the human that I've become. I fall over and over and over again. And it hurts. Every single time._

I heard Edward call my name and he started running after me. I didn't want him to see me like this. I ran faster, soon I was out of his sight. I ran for as long as I could, I got tired out and went to a nearby park and sat by a pond. I sat there crying. The tears dripped down my face. I was so pathetic. Crying over something someone had said. But I just want to fit in. Belong. Why does everyone hate me?

"There you are" Edward said from behind me. He sat next to me on the ground. He took my arms and pulled me up onto his lap. "Your going to get your dress dirty if you sit on the ground." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and gently sobbed into his shoulder. He took his hand and lifted my chin up and softly kissed me. I kissed back. We kissed for minute but to me it felt like forever. His kisses where so gentle but loving. After we broke away, I leaned my head back down on his shoulder, and he held me for a long time. "I love you" He whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I said.

He took his hand and placed it on my left arm, He traced his fingers over my cuts. "Why do you do this?" He asked.

"A lot of reasons, I want someone to be afraid of losing me." I said

" I don't want to lose you."

"And people. People are so cruel. People are going to disappoint you, I get that, I kind of expect that, but I don't know. What if you wake up one day and realize you're the disappointment?"

He wrapped his arms around me again and said. "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

"Thank you"

"So, um do you wanna stay at my house for awhile?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then lets go." He picked me up and carried my all the way to his house. I was happy. I was truly happy.


	6. Bad Dream the meaning of life

1

We entered Edward and Al's house. Al was still at homecoming. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Edward was off preparing my new room. He came back out and sat next to me. "We'll go and get all your things tomorrow, Okay?" He said. I nodded. "Okay."

It was now 12:00 and we where on the couch watching T.V. Edward had his arm wrapped around me.

Al finally entered the apartment. "I figured you guy would be here" he said.

Edward didn't say anything. "What happened?" Al asked.

"None of your business Al." Ed said.

"Whatever." He said as he walked away.

Edward yawned. "Well I. Think im going to go to bed" He said. He softly kissed me on cheek "Good night." He said. "Good night" I replied.

I decided I would go to bed too. I went to my new room witch only had a bed and a dresser. I took of my dress and slipped into some of Edwards old clothes he had given me. (A/N: )...)

_I don't want to be alone tonight. I'm scared of where my thoughts will wander. What happens if its to overwhelming?_

Then what those girls said to me tonight poured into my mind, and once again I felt worthless. I sat up in my bed and looked around the room for anything sharp. I then spotted a nail half sticking out of the wall. "That'll work" I said to myself. I pulled the nail out and began.

"_Cut the skin to the bone, fall asleep all alone. Hear your voice in the dark, lose myself in those eyes. Choke my voice, say goodnight as the world falls apart."_

I watched as the blood dripped down my arm onto the white bed sheets. I smiled. I loved to watch this crimson liquid pour out of me.

After the bleeding had stopped I lied down on my bed. I tried to fall asleep but it was useless.

This is one more sleepless night.

"_Please daddy stop it" _

"_Shut up you little bitch"_

_Every hit was harder than the last. "Mom help me." She ignored my pleads and walked to the next room over._

_I looked back over to my father. I was now holding a knife_. _He raised the knife over his head. "I love you" he said. And thrust it down._

I woke up to see Edward looking down on me. _Thank god it was dream_. I thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked..

"Yeah." I said. As I rose up, the blankets on the bed fell off of me and revealed the dried blood stains on the sheet and the somewhat healing cuts on my arm.

"You did it again?" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest, and started to cry. "Don't cry, it'll be okay." He said. He ran his fingers through my hair. We stayed like this until Al opened the door and said. "Are you ready to go yet br- ohh"

"We'll be there in a second Al." Al closed the door and walked away. "Now get ready, me and Al will be waiting." HE said. I nodded.

O yeah where going to get my stuff. I thought to my self. I quickly got ready so they wouldn't be waiting.

After about 4 hours or so we had gotten all my stuff transferred to Ed and Al's home.

It was now 7 o clock. With nothing to do, Edward had asked me to go for a walk down to the beach with him.

We sat there to watch the sun set. I sat in between his legs with his arms wrapped around me as we watched the sun go down. Nature really was beautiful. We sat there until the sun had set. One by one star started to appear as the night had begun. The way the moon light reflected on the ocean was beautiful.

"Do you think there are any worlds out there?" I asked.

Edward thought for a second. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you think the other worlds are like us?"

"Maybe."

"I have another question."

"Yeah?"

"What's the meaning of life?"

"Well, there is a lot of meanings to life. To live. To seek happiness. To seek freedom. To be without question. To explore the world. To learn from mistakes. To live in peace with each other. To protect your family. To reach heaven. Pursue your destiny. Or just to simply live to die. At least that's what I see as the meaning of life."

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, just curious."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review, and PLEASE give me some Ideas**


	7. Broken promise

1

I told Edward I could walk home by myself. I wish I didn't, it was scary at night. I seen a bunch of homeless people and hookers. They only come out at night. "This world is disgusting." I thought. No wonder why I want to die. This world is full of sick and twisted people. I looked up from my gaze at the sidewalk when I heard a scream. It was an old lady. She was getting beating by a man.

"Give me your purse!" He said.

"Here take it." The lady responded.

"Thanks." He said. The lady thought it was over, and so did I. The man pulled out a gun and she took a bullet to her head. The man just ran away with her purse, he just left her there. I figured it was best to go before the police showed up.

_Why couldn't that have been me?_

I ran as fast as I could to get home. What the hell is wrong with people. I didn't tell anybody about what had happened, I went home and went to sleep. I couldn't sleep. My body ached, he did it again. I wish it was him that would have got shot in the head. He deserved it. He was no father. And if these truly are the best years of our life, then I don't want to go on. I went back to my razors, they know me, they don't judge me, they do what I expect them to do, and they never let me down.

The next day in art we had to draw a forest. "Damnit I suck at art!" I said.

"I do to!" Ed said.

"Wow you do suck" Derek said.

"Was I talking to you?" I asked him.

"Do I care, you worthless piece of crap, and you too shortie"

" IM NOOOOOOOOOOT SHORT!" Edward screamed.

"Yeah you are"

"You know what Derek you need to shut your fat mouth, You see us how you want to see us, not how we really are. You're the one that's worthless."

That was a good art class.

In computer class Edward was staring at my arms wondering why I had a long sleeved shirt on when it was hot out. "Are you still cutting yourself?" He asked me.

"Thank you Edward." Mr. Wallace said.

"But I-"

"Thank you again."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Again, for disrupting the class"

"I DIDN'T DISRUPT THE CLASS!" He screamed.

"Thank you AGAIN. I'm going to dismiss you from this class."

"THEN DO IT OLD MAN, oh crap I didn't mean that, your not old."

"GET OUT!"

"Okay I'm going." Edward said. He got up from his seat and left.

Well that was entertaining.

For lunch Ed, Al and I sat on the grass outside the school.

"I think you need to go to a therapist" Edward said.

"What? No I don't!" I retorted.

"Yes you do, you won't stop cutting yourself."

"No, I'll stop I swear."

"Promise me?"

"Yeah yeah, I promise."

"Shake on it." He said as he reached out his hand. I grabbed his hand. "I promise."

"Why do you want to die?" Al asked.

"I don't know I'm not good enough."

"Good enough for who?"

"The kids at school, my parents."

"Your better than them, they're all just gay, believe me" Ed said.

I didn't tell Edward that I don't keep promises very well. For some reason I still wanted to die. He did it again when I got home from school, it had no become a daily routine. "Committing Suicide will be the only thing I can be proud of in my 17 years of life." I thought to myself, as I carried bottles of medicine in my room. One pill after another. I took them slowly, and soon everything got a little dizzy. I wasn't dead...yet. I lay there on the floor til morning. I was awake now but I didn't move, I didn't want to go to school.

Edward wondered why I wasn't in school, so he came over my house and found me lying on the ground, with pill bottles around me.

"I almost did it." I whispered softly as tears started to form in my eyes.

"You broke the promise." He said, as he walked toward me with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry.". He picked me up and lay me on his lap. He cradled me in his arms.


End file.
